Arrested Development (series)
Arrested Development is a television sitcom that originally ran for three seasons (2003-2006) on FOX; a fourth season of 15 new episodes was released on Netflix in May 2013. The show follows Michael Bluth (Jason Bateman) as he struggles to keep his family together after his father (Jeffrey Tambor) is arrested. The series also stars Will Arnett (as Michael's brother) and Jessica Walter (as Michael's mother); additionally the series is narrated by Ron Howard. Muppet Mentions *In the first season episode "Not Without My Daughter," Michael Bluth is being interviewed in a police station when his fourteen-year old son is arrested, and Michael has to leave, explaining "My son has an emergency." The policeman interviewing Michael suggests, "You know, there's a Grover book, 'I Can't Hold It In.' Worked for us." *On the DVD commentary track for the second season episode "Good Grief," Will Arnett jokes that Jason Bateman doesn't know how to ride a bicycle, despite the fact that Bateman's character is frequently seen on one. Show creator Mitchell Hurwitz then jokingly states that they used the "same people that let Kermit ride a bike in The Muppet Movie." *On the DVD commentary track for the second season episode "Ready, Aim, Marry Me," Mitchell Hurwitz said this of David Cross: "David's character sometimes does remind me of Kermit... You look a little like a hand puppet sometimes." *Unsuccessful magician Gob also has an unsuccessful ventriloquist act. In several episodes, he sings a duet with his puppet Franklin (a stereotypical African-American caricature) entitled "It's Not Easy Being Brown (It's Not Easy Being White)." *In the third season premiere "The Cabin Show," a yearbook layout shows nicknames and activities of various students; a frizzy-haired student named Steve Galvin (in reference to the series' gaffer and chief lighting technican of the same name) is nicknamed "Shaggle Rock." *In the third season episode "Notapusy," sixteen-year old Maeby attempts to prove a point by losing an "Inner Beauty Pageant" at the Church and State Fair. When a church representative asks her, "How has God influenced your life?" she responds, "About as much as Big Bird and The Keebler Elves." References * Sesame Street Episode 4166 features Max the Magician, a parody of Will Arnett's Gob Bluth. * In the Lost Slapdown video featuring Bobo the Bear and Rizzo the Rat, Bobo tells Damon Lindelof, "I loved you in Arrested Development," mistaking the writer for David Cross. Connections *Will Arnett played Gob Bluth *Jason Bateman played protagonist Michael Bluth *Justine Bateman played Nellie in the episode "Family Ties" *Richard Belzer played Detective John Munch in two episodes *Zach Braff played Phillip Litt in two episodes *Dan Castellaneta played Dr. Stein in the episode "Sword of Destiny" *Terry Crews played Herbert Love (2013) *Ed Helms played James Carr in three episodes *Ron Howard narrated and executive produced the series and appeared as himself in seven episodes *Lillian Hurst played housekeeper Luz in the episode "Top Banana" *John Krasinski played a Jerry Bruckheimer Productions employee in the episode "The B. Team" *James Lipton played Warden Stefan Gentles in five episodes *Julia Louis-Dreyfus played attorney Maggie Lizer in four episodes *Jane Lynch played Cindi Lightballoon in two episodes *Liza Minnelli played Lucille Austero in twenty-one episodes *Conan O'Brien played himself in the episode "The B. Team" *Amy Poehler played Gob's wife in five episodes *Andy Richter played himself in five episodes; Donnie Richter in one episode; Chareth Richter in one episode; Rocky Richter-Wang in five episodes; and Emmett Richter in three episodes. *Seth Rogen played young George Bluth, Sr. in four episodes *Andy Samberg played a stage manager in the episode "Righteous Brothers" *Lucy Schwartz provided vocals for two of the show's recurring musical stings ("For British Eyes Only" and "Mr. F"); her single "Boomerang" appeared in the closing credits of the episode "Blockheads" *Martin Short played Uncle Jack in the episode "Ready, Aim, Marry Me" *Richard Simmons played himself in the episode "Bringing Up Buster" *Ben Stiller played illusionist Tony Wonder in six episodes *Jeffrey Tambor played patriarch George Bluth, Sr. and his brother Oscar Bluth *Dave Thomas played Trevor in five episodes *Jessica Walter played matriarch Lucille Bluth *Henry Winkler played Barry Zuckerkorn in twenty-six episodes __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References